My little shinigami
by Zable-Z
Summary: ichigo fue transportado al mundo de equestria después de la batalla contra Kariya, descubrirá un montón de cosas en este mundo, pero no se quedara por mucho, volverá a su mundo, con algunas acompañantes


My Little shinigami

Explicación:

Alguien-blablabla, hablar

Alguien-"blablablá", pensar

Esta historia transcurre en el Segundo capítulo de Mlp y después de la batalla con los bound en bleach. (Historia alterna)

El escenario se posa en el fin de la batalla definitiva, con un kariya agonizando en medio de un cráter.

Ichigo-Se terminó *cof* al fin se terminó, el tormento que le causaste a los humanos y a los shinigami, lo pagaras con tu vida-dijo poniendo su espada en el cuello de kariya, este solo se comienza a reír, lentamente el sonido de su risa comienza a ser más desquiciada y fuerte.

Ichigo-¿Te volviste loco?- entonces kariya lo miro con unos ojos desorbitados y espuma saliéndole por la boca.

Kariya -¿Creíste que sería tan sencillo? JAJAJAJAJA-siguió riendo desquiciado, entonces paro de golpe, y su cuerpo comenzó a doblarse en posturas extrañas y bizarras (de tipo "el exorcista") y entonces comenzó a flotar en el aire.

Kariya-Adiós pequeño shinigami-dijo con una voz débil, entonces de su cuerpo se abrió un gran agujero, que comenzó a succionarlo todo.

Ichigo-¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?-dijo sorprendido, intento escapar de la succión del agujero, pero no podía moverse, solo le quedaba esperar a que algo lo salvara.

Kariya -Espero que te vaya muy bien en el hueco mundo, JAJAJAJAJA-dijo reanudando su risa desquiciada, el cuerpo inmóvil de ichigo comenzó a ser arrastrado hacia el portal, el cual ya se había agrandado lo suficiente para tragar a un elefante.

Ichigo-NOOOOOOOOOO-grito y fue arrastrado por el portal mientras de fondo escuchaba la risa de kariya, después de que ichigo fuera absorbido por el agujero, este se cerró, Gin quedo con pequeños espasmos en el piso, aun riéndose débilmente.

Kariya-Je *cof* *cof* jeje, no tuve la suficiente fuerza para mandarte al hueco mundo, debí mandarte a un lugar aleatorio, espero que sufras, kurosaki ichigo-dijo y se evaporo en el aire en partículas verdes…

(En otra dimensión).

Ichigo despertó lentamente.

Ichigo-¿Uh, dónde estoy? (se levanta) ¿este es el hueco mundo?, pensé que sería más tenebroso, que incluso me asustaría, creo que me equivoque (mira alrededor)

¿?-¿con quién hablas?-dijo una voz dulce a sus espaldas.

Ichigo-AAAAAAH-(callo sentado al piso)

¿?-¿no que no te asustabas?-era una criatura rosada, con cabello esponjoso y rosado, unos ojazos celestes, tenia una sonrisa en la cara y parecía un…

Ichigo-¿QUE DEMONIOS ERES TÚ?

¿?-ME QUITASTE LAS PALABRAS DE LA BOCA ¿LEES MENTES?-

Ichigo-NOOO

¿?-¿POR QUE GRITAMOS?-

Ichigo-ok, ok kariya dijo que me mandaría a otra dimensión, TE MALDIJO KARIYA -grito al aire furioso.

¿?-¿Quién es kariya?-pregunto la criatura

Ichigo-es un boun… ¿Por qué hablo contigo?-dijo muy encabronado dándole la espalda.

¿?-porque… no hay nadie más-dijo parándose a su lado mirando alrededor.

¿?-¿Cómo te llamas?-ichigo medito un momento esta pregunta, luego dio un suspiro, resignado.

Ichigo- mi nombre es kurosaki ichigo, puedes decirme ichigo-

¿?-(rápido) ¿Qué tal ichigo?, mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, me gustan mucho los dulces y los como a toda hora, son muy saludables-

Ichigo- ¿hay una inoue en todos lados?-dijo con una gota en la cien.

PP.- sip… casi… nope, estoy segura de que me llamo Pinkie pie.

Ichigo- ¿y qué haces en un bosque tenebroso como este?-

PP.-enfrentamos a la yegua más malvada de todos los tiempos que quiere sumir la tierra de equestria en una noche eterna porque tenía celos de su hermana ya que ella fnbfb bdbfdb bndfn bndf dnf-ichigo le tapo la boca

Ichigo-¿no te callas por nada verdad?-dijo molesto.

PP.- (sacando la mano de su boca) sabía que leías mentes.

Ichigo- QUE NO LEO MENTES- entonces se escuchó un sonido entre los arbustos, y de la nada salió un manchón celeste con una línea multicolor.

¿?-yo te salvare pinkieeee- se dirigió directo a ichigo a gran velocidad, pero este esquivo el golpe.

Ichigo-¿Quién eres? (agarrando el mango de su espada . , la imagen es solo para mostrar la espada)

¿?-ESO NO TE INCUMBE MOUNSTRUO- lanzo otra patada, la cual ichigo también esquivo.

Ichigo-atrás PP yo te protejo (empujando a PP detrás de él)-

PP- ¿de quién?-

Ichigo-de ella (apunta a la criatura celeste).

PP-pero ella es mi amiga, de hecho ella debería protegerme di ti, ya que eres un… no lo sé, tienes una espada, tu melena es naranja, eres alto, siempre estás enojado bnbfnnbf bfnfbn bfnbfn-ichigo le tapó la boca de nuevo.

Ichigo- tu eres su amiga, ¿sabes cómo callarla?-dijo mirando a la criatura alada.

¿?- si supiera la respuesta ella no hablaría nunca más… ¿Por qué hablo con tigo?

Ichigo-(voz amenazante) ¿quieres hablar con ella?-la criatura comenzó a reír, y se acercó a ichigo.

¿?-veo que no eres un monstruo, mi nombre es rainbow dash (tendiéndole su pata)

Ichigo- me llamo kurosaki ichigo, me puedes decir ichigo (tomando su pata y soltando la boca de PP)

PP-(muy rápido) que bueno que ya se conocieron, ahora podremos hacer una fiesta sorpresa, espera ya no es sorpresa, bueno te haremos una fiesta, invitaremos a todos los ponis de la ciudad invitaremos a Octavia, vinil, nbnfb, bfnbf, bfnf, b bfnfnbn fnbnfb, bfnnfb, bfnfnb, bfnnfbn, bfnfnb- ambos le taparon la boca, entonces de los arbustos, salieron más criaturas, de diferentes colores, ichigo se enojó.

Ichigo-preséntense luego para que esta tipa se calle-dijo mirándolas fijamente a todas.

¿?-que bonitos modales para acabar de conocer a una nueva especie-dijo irónicamente una criatura de pelo blanco y melena morada

Ichigo-no estoy de humor para ser cortes (vena latente en la cien)-todas meno PP y RD retrocedieron un paso, y una poni de melena rosa con cuerpo amarillo, trepo un árbol con la velocidad de un gato, ichigo no presto atención

AJ-Mi nombre es applejack soy una granjera de manzanas-

Ichigo-"caballo rubio, piel naranja, granjera… probablemente fuerte, un momento ¡dijo manzanas!"-pensó

Twi- mi nombre es twilight sparkle, soy una enviada de la princesa celestia y debemos detener a , blaaa, bla, bla-solo eso escucho ichigo.

Ichigo-"sabelotodo, calmada, probablemente su inteligencia no es solo para alardear, Mmmm antisocial"

Rarity-mi nombre es rarity soy diseñadora, por cierto, esa ropa es de hace siglos querido-

Ichigo-"una palabr L, ¡hey! Siempre me gusto mi atuendo de shinigami"-

… luego hubo un silencio y todas las ponis miraron a la que seguía montada en un árbol.

¿?-(voz baja) n-no creo que haga falta que me presente- ichigo se dirigió al árbol.

Ichigo-vamos preséntate ya (dándole una patada al árbol, este se tambaleo y la poni cayo de espaldas causando un estruendo).

Rarity-¡pero que bruto eres!

¿?-n-no está bien debo enfrentarlo, m-m-mi nombre es f-fluttershy-con una voz que se pudo oír a penas.

Ichigo-mi nombre es kurosaki ichigo, soy un shini(grito muy agudo), ¿Qué demonios?-las ponis miraban unos árboles que parecían tener caras aterradoras y comenzaron a gritar corriendo en círculos.

Ichigo-(vena latente) son arboles-todas seguían gritando excepto Pinkie, que se reía.

PP-vamos deben aprender a reírse del peligro, porque…

Ichigo-dime que no vas a…

PP-El miedo me invadía al ver

Que el sol se iba a ocultar.

Twi-Dígame que no está...

PP- Lo oscuro y las sombras me

Ponían a temblar.

Rarity-Si está...

PP- Mi almohada era un refugio

De lo que imaginé,

La abuela me dijo debes saber

Tus miedos enfrentar.

RD-¿Y entonces?

PP-Dijo: Pinkie de pie debes estar

Miedo no tendrás,

Nadie daño te hará

Solo ríe y tus miedos se irán

Ja! Ja! Ja! (la cara del árbol desapareció y todas empezaron a intentarlo, una gota recorría la cien de ichigo)

Y... ríete del miedo

Búrlate si es feo,

Si es espeluznante

Ríete más como antes

Si lo vez horrible.

No es tan terrible

Dile a ese grandulón que ya te deje en paz, porque si cree que puede asustarte está muy equivocado y que lo único que va a lograr es que tu solo quieras. (Risa)

Reíiiiiiiiir.

La mayoría de las caras de los arboles desaparecieron, excepto, algunos que estaban frente a ichigo, el cual estaba quedándose dormido parado, de hecho se podía ver una gota saliendo de su boca.

PP-¿no reíste? ¿Por queeeeeee?-dijo sollozando muy cerca de la cara de ichigo, este la aparto con una mano.

Ichigo-es muy difícil hacerme sonreír, además si algo horrible quiere atacarme sin tregua (desenvaino su espada y dio un corte, el cual rebano un árbol a la mitad) yo atacare de regreso (todas quedaron impresionadas y un poco atemorizadas).

Ichigo-bueno, supongo que las ayudare en su misión-

Todas-¿Qué?-

Ichigo-si yo las ayudo ustedes, ustedes me ayudaran.

Twi-¿a qué?

Ichigo-a regresar a mi hogar.

RD y PP-pero si acabas de llegar (tristes)

Twi-está bien, te ayudaremos, pero debes quedarte un tiempo para investigarte, no conozco ninguna criatura como tú

Ichigo-¿Cuánto tiempo?

Twi-no lo sé.

Ichigo-bueno no tengo otra opción, está bien, supongo.

Todos terminaron de presentarse, ichigo solo les dijo que era un shinigami, no les dio la explicación de "dios de la muerte"

Avanzaron un rato más y encontraron un rio, muy agitado, también se escucharon unos llantos.

Ichigo-¿Quién llora?

¿?-yoooooooo buaaaaaaaaaaaa- siguió llorando.

PP-no estés triste, ¿por qué lloras?

¿?-mira esto, es horrible (muestra su bigote cortado), buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

Todas menos rarity-¿eso es todo?

Ichigo-no te preocupes seguro alguien te querrá a pesar de tu cara.

Rarity-¡que insensibles!, con sus escamas brillantes, su frondosa cabellera…

¿?-lo sé, lo sé-decía eso mientras acariciaba su cabello y hacia una pose dramática.

Rarity-se arruinan sin tu hermoso bigote.

¿?-tienes razón buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-entonces rarity va a sacarle una escama a la serpiente pero…

Ichigo-(inexpresivo) los bigotes largos hacen ver viejo-

… (Silencio)

(silencio)

¿?- (calmandose), *snif* creo que tienes razón, debería cortarme el otro ¿podrías cor… (Corte de espada de ichigo a su otro bigote) gracias, pueden pasar, hace un puente con su cuerpo que permite pasar el rio, pero ichigo pasa de un salto. Todas quedan impresionadas.

Todas-¿si podías saltar el rio, porque no nos llevaste?

Ichigo-(pequeña sonrisa) no soy el tipo de persona que ve llorando a alguien y no hace nada, además quería ver como reaccionaban, me alegra saber que no eres **TAN** superficial (siguió avanzando)

Rarity-no se si sentirme insultada o alagada

Hablaron mientras caminaban hasta que llegaron a un acantilado que tenía el puente cortado, todo estaba cubierto de niebla.

RD-¿puedes saltarlo ichigo?-

Ichigo-no.

RD-yo me encargo (engreída) después de todo soy la más rápida.

Ichigo-y engreída-

RD-¿Qué?-

Ichigo-dijiste que eres la más rápida, pero todavía ve el puente cortado-RD entrecerró sus ojos enojada e ichigo hizo lo mismo, RD a una velocidad de vértigo fue, reparo el puente y regreso en menos de cinco segundos, dejando a los "shadowbolts" perplejos ya que la estaban esperando del otro lado del puente, pero ella no les prestó atención, y ellos se fueron resignados.

RD-¿decías?

Ichigo-que fácil de controlar eres (sonriendo)

RD-te voy a dar tus pataditas-comenzaron a pelear envueltos en una nube de polvo, mientras Pinkie los animaba diciéndoles "dale, izquierda, derecha, derecha, arriba abajo, r3, r3, especial"

Al rato

Todos corrían rápidamente hacia unas ruinas, RD e ichigo tenían unos parches puestos en la cara al estilo anime.

Twi-al fin llegamos, aquí deben estar los elementos (observa) maldición esto está muy obscuro.

¿?-déjame iluminarte-dijo una voz siniestra, un destello azul encegueció a todos.

Ichigo-¿Qué es esto? (abriendo lentamente los ojos) ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?-mi nombre es nightmare Moon, la nueva reina de equestria, JAJAJAJAJA- comenzó a reír profundamente mientras los rayos azotaban las ruinas y el piso retumbaba, un viento frio surgia de su cuerpo que parecía una parte del cielo nocturno.

Twi-prepárate , pues te derrotaremos para devolverle el reino a la princesa celestia.

-quisiera verlo-dijo desafiante

Twi-te derrotaremos con los elementos de la armonía-

-¿estos? (su cuerno brilla y seis esferas de piedra comienzan a flotar encima suyo)

Twi-¿Qué?- estaba a punto de romperlos con su magia, pero ichigo con su shumpo (paso veloz) se las quito justo antes.

RD-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Ichigo-ten (se las da a twi), pude sentir una gran energía espiritual dentro de ellas.

Twi-¿energía espiritual?

Ichigo-(desenvaina su espada y se pone en fase defensiva mirando a ) si, es fuerte pero esta desactivada

Twi-¿puedes activarla?- ichigo apunta a las esferas con su mano libre y manda un pulso de energía, las esferas comienzan a brillar, de diferentes colores.

-¿Qué?, NOOOOOOOOO- cada una de las ponis se convirtieron en los elementos de la armonía, pero tenían algo diferente, además de tener los collares, y la corona en caso de twi, cada una tenía una zampakuto (espada mata almas) y sus cutemark cambiaron, la de twi se convirtió en un rayo morado con pequeños destellos, la de Pinkie en un corazón que tenía una ala de ángel y otra de demonio, la de rarity en un destello dorado y rojo, la de RD en dos espadas que tenían empuñadura con forma de alas, applejack obtuvo una marca en forma de un gran martillo de fuego y la de flutter en una esfera de agua con tres hojas verdes dentro.

Twi-ahora te derrotaremos-haciendo brillar su cuerno, al mismo tiempo la corona, y sus amigas se concentraron y también hicieron brillar sus collares.

Todas-¡desaparece!- lanzaron un rayo arcoíris que le dio directo a , pero, la atravesó, una pequeña poni azul marina quedo en el piso, sin alguna herida, inconsciente, pero detrás de ella había un monstruo, un hollow, era como nightmare, pero tenía una máscara de hueso como todo hollow y un agujero en el pecho, todas las ponis gritaron de miedo, incluso PP.( . /_cb20080723234933/bleach/en/images/0/03/D-Roy_ , era como este, pero con un cuerno y completamente azul)

Hollow -su voluntad es débil, apenas pudieron sacarme de ese poni-

Ichigo-atrás (se puso enfrente de los ponis) es peligroso.

Hollow -¿y tú me detendrás? No me hagas reír.

Ichigo-no te preocupes, no estoy aquí para hacerte reír (comienza a liberar energía espiritual, la cual brilla como un aura a su alrededor) estoy aquí para mandarte al infierno- (sus ojos brillan de un color celeste) entonces el viento comienza a arremolinarse alrededor de ichigo y su antebrazo derecho comienza a brillar y aparece el último elemento, la determinación, ichigo no se inmuta ni un poco, tenía su espada levantada preparando su ataque… ese era el poder del elemento de la determinación, Hollow. retrocedió un paso, pero enseguida salta hacia ichigo, rugiendo con ira.

Ichigo-¡getsuga tensho!- dio un corte con su espada el cual libero una ráfaga cortante de energía espiritual celeste, que corto al hollow a la mitad y también voló el techo de las ruinas.

Las cansadas ponis no salían de su asombro, no hablaban de la impresión, solo miraban la espada de ichigo, la cual todavía desprendía humo, este se dio vuelta.

Ichigo-(de lo más natural) ¿están bien?

Todas-(asintiendo)

Ichigo-bien, se dirige a la poni azul que estaba despertando, entonces apareció otro gran destello, pero este fue blanco, ichigo toma su espada de nuevo.

Twi-(sonriendo) ¡princesa celestia, está a salvo!-ichigo envaino su espada al ver que no había peligro, entonces la poni azul se despertó, y vio a la gran yegua blanca, la cual tenía una corona dorada, un cuerno y alas, junto con su melena tricolor le daba un gran aire de grandeza.

¿?-hermana,… yo… lo siento, no sabía lo que hacía, ese monstruo se apodero de mi y… (puse"¿?" porque ya no es , ahora es luna)

Celestia-tranquila, ya todo está bien.

¿?-(llorando y corriendo hacia ella) hermanitaaaaaa-la abrazo y todos sonrieron, ichigo se sentó en un escalón de piedra y twi se le acerco.

Twi-creo que más tarde deberíamos hablar de dónde vienes, para conocerte un poco mejor-dijo pensativamente mirando el cielo por el agujero que ichigo hizo en el techo.

Ichigo-si, pero eso lo haremos mañana… por cierto, gracias.

Twi-¿Por qué?

Ichigo-por ayudarme-twi sonrió

Continuara

Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen sus reviews con su opinión

Glosario:

Getsuga tensho: ráfaga cortante de energía espiritual condensada, es una técnica exclusiva de la espada de ichigo.

Zampakuto: espada mata almas, cada una es única y con habilidades especiales.

Shumpo-paso veloz, es una técnica que te permite moverte rápidamente de un lugar a otro, desapareciendo a la vista, (es como la tele transportación)


End file.
